Luke Triton and the Vampires
by FranziskavonKarmaWhippedYou
Summary: The worst has happened: there has been a vampire apocalypse. For two months, Luke has been holed up in his house with no knowledge of the apocalypse. And now it is time for him to fight against the vampires, like everyone else. OCs & various pairings.
1. Réaliste

He walked with a stagger, the bulge in his pocket evident. Clark barely understood why the citizens walked around bearing pistols with such a strong kickback it often broke their arm. Happiness was scarce in Misthallery now.

Clive almost fell into the house, tightly gripping anything he could to keep him upright. The gun was in his hand and he held it at Clark. "There can be no happiness, can there?"

"I doubt it," the elder replied. "But it isn't as if it's my fault. You know whose fault it is. Why point a gun at me to end me? I have done no wrong."

"That's a fair point," Clive said, his arm faltering. "But who to kill if not you?"

"Oh, you could kill a number of people," Clark replied without batting an eyelid. "My daughter, my son, my wife. Or maybe you should do what you want to and kill Bill Hawks. Your plan nearly took off last time. The only fault it had was calling Layton. Your big mistake. That is why I am senior and you are junior."

"But what of it in this post-apocalyptic world where one must always be armed for the inevitable? How can I find Bill Hawks, the sole needle in the giant haystack?"

"Why don't we have a logical discussion instead of this, Clive? And perhaps we can finally explain to my son what is going on?"

* * *

The last time Clive had seen Luke, he was but a little boy. Now Luke was sixteen years old and had grown up considerably. What little of his childhood he had left had been flushed down the drain. But still he sat, his back perfectly straight, hair falling into his eyes the way girls adored.

"Will one of you tell me what is going on?" he demanded, rising to his feet. The growth spurts that had pushed him up to 5'7" were becoming apparent, and Luke was still growing upwards by the day. Clive felt considerably short.

"We would like to tell you, but it is so bizarre we can hardly believe it ourselves, and we live it," Clive replied, folding his arms and stuffing the pistol back in his pocket. "You'll have a time telling your sister this one."

"Can you just get to the point already?" Luke snapped rudely.

"Alright, alright, I'll get to the point," Clive said, flinging his hands up in exasperation. "Let me give it to you straight, Luke. Vampires have overrun the world."

"Is this supposed to be some kind of sick jock?" Luke asked, his face furrowing into an angry frown.

"Nope," Clive replied. "Vampires don't need stakes or anything to be killed, we can kill them any way. But they're fast. Lightning fast. That's why I prefer guns to anything else," Clive said, tapping his pistol. "But these vampires... they're not mindless. This isn't like the zombie apocalypse. They are just humans with a lust for blood, fangs and mutant superpowers."

"So how did this come about?"

"Nobody in Misthallery knows that. We haven't had any contact with the outer cities, because all methods of contacts went zap. Postie's a vampire, computers and phones won't work, the only way to talk is by getting to one of the cities and discussing things in person. Most vehicles work, but aeroplanes are busted. Cars and motorbikes still work, but someone cut up the bikes."

"I want proof. Dad, he's joking around, isn't he?"

Clark sighed and rubbed his eyes. "No. He's telling the truth. Clive has been one of our main fighters out there, and the Black Ravens all fight additionally. Clive... I want you to take Luke out vampire hunting. Show him."

"Of course. Let's get back to the Black Market first. We'll get you all kitted out there," Clive said and the two men headed out into the dark streets. "Keep your head down and keep quiet, got it?"

The two managed to get to the Black Market without encountering any of the bloodsuckers, and Luke shakily climbed down the ladder while Clive just jumped down, landing perfectly. He walked into what had once been the exhibition hall, but now the walls were lined with weaponry and the tables were covered with grenades.

Arianna was standing by one of the tables, rolling a grenade in her palm and talking to Tony, who was looking good. He had been formerly anorexic, worried about his weight all the time. But he looked a lot better. He used to be skin and bones but now he had fattened out to an average weight.

Tony looked up at Clive and beckoned him over. Arianna held out the grenade with a smile. "Hey! I got a new one. Huge blast radius. The packs are getting annoying now, so we're seeing if we can get more." Arianna noticed Luke and perked up. "Oh! You brought him!"

"Clark asked," Clive said, taking the grenade and giving it a once-over. It was small and pocket-size. "I was on my way to kill him. He's absolutely useless."

Arianna looked up. "Oh, but Clive, he's the mayor now. I'm sure he's under a lot of stress since Greppe died."

He shook his head. "Anyway, I need to talk to Badger about recon. Kit him out, yeah?" Arianna nodded and watched Clive as he shoved open the rusty doors to the auction hall.

Arianna took Luke over to the wall of pistols and held up a hand. "Okay, Luke. Punch me." Luke stared at her as if she was insane. "I need to figure out how much kickback you can take. Punch me!" Luke drew back his arm and punched Arianna's outstretched hand as hard as he could. She didn't even grimace or flinch and plucked two pistols from the wall and strolled over to a table covered in bullets.

Luke watched as Arianna loaded up his pistols and handed them over. "Why did you have to pick them?" Luke asked as he slotted them into his pocket.

"I don't want the kickback to be too strong for you," Arianna replied. "There's a difference between everyone's strength. Clive is the strongest among us and can handle pistols with kickbacks that'll break your arm. Okay, in the supply room behind the auction hall we have some thermal clothes, bulletproof vests, so and so forth." Luke headed back with Tony, and Crow was in the supply room, folding up waterproof jackets.

To Crow and Tony's suggestions, Luke dressed in a thermal top, left him in his jeans, made him pull on a heavy waterproof jacket. Luke pushed the guns into the pockets of his waterproof coat and shoved some grenades in his pocket too.

By the time he was done, Clive was done too. He stood beneath the hole, arms folded and ready. He grinned at Luke when the other boy approached, looking uncomfortable in his heavy clothes.

"Are you ready, Luke Triton?"

"Always ready, Clive Dove."

* * *

**I've been watching too many cheesy shows. Lol. **

**How will Luke be at vampire hunting? Will he encounter *dun dun dun* _A VAMPIRE PACK? _**

**Stay tuned to find out.**

**-FVKWY**


	2. Frisson de la Mise à Mort

"Of course," Clive said as they emerged out into the market, "now that you are looking for vampires, you will see them all. That's the trick to hunting. Look." Luke had a glance around and saw plenty of eyes peering out at him. "Also, vampires are like humans: there are bad ones, good ones, nice ones, nasty ones. We kill the ones that are aggressive."

"Sounds... simple enough," Luke said, gulping. He cried out in shock as a vampire launched itself at him. Clive shot it out without even thinking or hesitating at all. "How the hell did you do that so fast?"

"It is actually quite simple. Get your pistol in your hand, put your finger on the trigger and you'll just do it. That's how I started out," Clive shrugged, leaning down and hissing at a vampire who had its fangs out. "Fangs are an aggressive sign. Hissing is also an aggressive sign, for both sides of us. Luke, the next vampire is yours to kill," Clive explained quickly.

It was less than twenty seconds before the vampire jumped out. Luke pressed the trigger thoughtlessly and the vampire limply fell to his feet. Luke had taken his first life. His arm was stinging with the jerk of the kickback (obviously Arianna was expecting him to toughen up) and he felt sick.

"Get that look off your face," Clive snapped. "Hell, even the girls were better at killing vampires than you! Man up or you're going to die out here." Clive shot the arm of a vampire that had been extending stealthily for his foot. "And pay attention!" Luke yelped as a hand wrapped around his angle and tugged, dragging him to the floor. Luke glanced back at Clive, who was standing tapping his foot.

Luke was on his own.

He kicked furiously, but the vampire had an iron grip and was dragging him into a bush. Luke shot the vampire's hand. It screeched and let go, and Luke scrambled to his feet, almost ramming into Clive. Then he spun round. There was no Clive. He had gone somewhere.

"Clive!" Luke called. "Clive?" Soon he could tell it was a mistake, as a vampire leaped at him. Luke shot it through the head. He decided to keep his mouth shut. Clive had probably left him so Luke could gain experience out in the field. He shot a vampire hand that was reaching out for his leg and started walking briskly.

Eventually, he walked across the rope bridge and re-entered the town. Brock's new house was overrun with vampires, one of which sprung out at him. Luke shot it down and kept on moving. Maybe Clive went to his own house or something? Luke had absolutely no idea where Clive lived.

Luke cried out as a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. He looked behind him and it wasn't anyone he knew. It was a vampire, flanked by tons of others. Luke kicked it and it let go. He ran forwards and flung the grenade, sprinting off into the distance as the explosion shook the ground. His ears rang and he tripped over his own feet.

His only thought was to get home, to get away. He made it home, but the instant he slammed the door a vampire pounced on him, grabbing his back and holding on tightly. Luke flailed and shot wildly behind him, but he couldn't get it.

A gunshot rang out and the vampire dropped. Luke spun round and stared. His six-year-old sister, Lucia, was holding a pistol. "Lucia!" Luke cried, running over. "Give me that."

"No," Lucia said. "We have to stop the bad guys. Daddy said so. Then the bad guy made Daddy sleep." Luke pushed past Lucia and barged into the living room, closing his eyes as he saw his father. Clark was lying on the floor, three vampires sucking the blood out of him. He was already dead, already gone. Luke was too late.

Clive walked in and grabbed Luke's arm. "Your house is overrun, and frankly, they're more interested in your father than us. We need to get moving. Right now."

As Clive spun round, Luke saw it. There were two bleeding bite marks on Clive's neck. He was a walking target. Luke quickly grabbed his sister's arm and followed Clive out the house.

"We'll take a boat," Clive said, hopping in. Luke and Lucia followed swiftly. "Don't fall in the water. Shoot the vampires that come for you. That's all." Clive grabbed the paddles and rowed the boat to the market, where they quickly hurried to the Black Market. Vampires poured down the hole after and one latched onto Clive, its fangs sinking into his neck. Luke shot it and dislodged it, keeping the vampires back by holing up the hole.

Luke and Lucia shot the last of the vampires then followed Clive into the auction hall, where he was lying on the seats, his wounds being tended to by Socket, Arianna and Marilyn.

"He's in critical condition," Luke overheard Arianna saying. "We need to stop the bleeding. Socket, do you see anything inside his throat that has been punctured?"

"No. The only problem is that here, the vampire's fangs dragged down," Socket said, pointing to the deep cuts.

"Right... So we must stop the bleeding and stitch up the cuts. He's bleeding heavily..." Arianna said quietly, running her fingers across the cuts. She sighed. "Let's go."

Luke headed down into the supply room, where Crow was standing in the corner, talking in whispers with Badger. Both glanced over at Luke and Lucia.

"Come here, Luke," Crow sighed. "I have something to tell you." Luke walked over and was about to ask what when Crow brought out his fangs.

* * *

**Oh. Mai. Godddd. Crow is a vamp! Are the Black Ravens going to kick him out? Is he going to try and feed from Clive? Find out next time!**


	3. Chacun d'entre Nous

Crow stared at Clive's unconscious body. He could smell the blood, and all he had to do was rip off the bandages and tear the stitches away then feast like he'd never feasted before. Undoubtedly, he would kill Clive in the process.

He did not want a dead body on his hands. Maybe he could draw blood from elsewhere, perhaps from Clive's arm. Crow's hunger took over and he grabbed Clive's wrist, his fangs sinking in. Clive woke up instantly and stared at Crow for a few horrible moments before fumbling for his gun.

"Let go," Clive hissed. Crow was still drinking. The blood was addictive, like a drug that he needed to survive. "LET GO!" Clive released the safety catch. Crow still wouldn't let go of his prize. "Crow, I swear to God, if you don't let me go I WILL KILL YOU LIKE THE FILTHY SWINE YOU ARE!" At this point Arianna came rushing in.

Crow slowly let go of Clive, who punched him in the face. The vampire fell to the ground.

"Clive, I'm sorry-" Crow whispered, but Clive punched him again.

"Stop it, Clive!" Arianna shrieked.

Clive slumped and put his head in his hands. He lay back down and waited until Arianna and Crow had left together. Then, and only then, Clive allowed himself to cry.

* * *

The next day passed fairly uneventfully. Lucia was welcomed by all and made to feel at home, even with the death of her father. Luke just spent his day trying to recover from the fact his best friend was a vampire and the fact his father was dead.

The day after, Crow was starving. When nobody was looking, he rushed for the hole and climbed up the ladder, knocking the manhole cover off and scrambling out, looking for humans to feed from. His first scout of the town was fairly inconclusive, but his second scout he managed to find a dying baby. He drained the baby until it had no blood left in its frail body.

Crow returned to the Black Raven headquarters and everyone had their eyes on him, but nobody said a word. They all knew where he had been.

Arianna pulled Crow into the supply room and he sat down on an empty crate, curling up into a ball. "Crow," Arianna whispered. "You're a vampire. It's natural that you need to drink."

"It was a baby, Arianna," Crow whispered. "A baby... It couldn't have been over a year old."

"Come on, Crow. Vampires are vampires. You needed to eat," Arianna replied. "Want a sandwich?" Crow burst out laughing.

"Arianna, I can't eat sandwiches," he chortled. "I can only eat blood." He sighed, his face falling. "We need to get out of here. There isn't enough food for me. Soon, I'll start trying to drink from you guys."

"Crow, you know we're trying to get home," Arianna sighed.

"Well you're not trying hard enough!" Crow barked. Arianna shrunk away and sighed.

"Crow..." He reached out for Arianna but she shoved him away. "No. Not here, not now."

"I'm sorry, Arianna."

* * *

The motorcycle drew up at the entrance to Misthallery, and its rider stepped off, removing her helmet and shaking down her luxurious brown hair. She looked around blankly. Crow stepped off the rickety bridge, fidgeting with his cap.

"Hey, Crow," Emmy said brightly. He shook his head as she stepped forwards.

"I'm a vampire; stay away," he growled. "Nobody wants to know me."

"That's not true, Crow," she replied. "You're still yourself. You just have fangs and a thirst for blood." Crow shook his head.

"No. A week ago I drained a baby dry," Crow sighed. "It wasn't older than a year."

"Crow, that doesn't mean anything," Emmy argued.

"It doesn't matter what means what. Can you take us back to London? We can't live in Misthallery anymore. It's completely overrun."

"I can take you back, but be warned. London is overrun too," Emmy said quickly.

"Oh, believe me, I'd rather be in London than here. So would all of us."

* * *

Emmy was absolutely appalled at the living state of the Black Ravens. They did their business is two buckets (one for girls, one for boys), their only food was out-of-date stuff or rubbish food scavenged from houses. They had a tap that supplied them with fresh water, but they were running out and only drank half a cup whenever they had to. They never bathed, either, making them smell awful.

Clive was sitting cross-legged on a table on the auction hall stage, Arianna brushing his hair away and peeling off the bandages, replacing them for a fresh set and commenting positively on the wound's swift healing. Both of them glanced over at Emmy and smiled. Luke was incredibly pleased to see her again.

"How has London been since the apocalypse?" Wren asked, coming out from the supply room. "I'm sure it fared better than us."

"Yeah, humans outnumbered the vampires, but they managed to Turn a _lot _of humans. The vampires outnumber us now," Emmy sighed.

"How's the professor?" Luke chirped. Emmy looked down at her feet. Luke's face fell. "Don't tell me..."

"I'm sorry, Luke."

"_Don't tell me!_" Luke's voice was pleading. His eyes were filling with tears. Emmy knew she shouldn't, but she had to tell him. She had to bring him back down to Earth.

"Luke. The professor is a vampire."

* * *

**OH MAI GOD.**

**MORE VAMPIRES. **

**Poor Layton :( Turned into a vampire, having to drain people's blood. How will he have handled it after 2 (nearly 3) months? Is he starving to death? Is he feeding like there's no tomorrow? **

**More importantly, will Crow and Arianna get together? **


	4. Bonne Cause

**Da-yummm, I am churning this out like nothing on Earth. Oh, and be warned for verrrry slight sexual references and you should be prepared for more and even more dramatic ones.**

* * *

Professor Hershel Layton (or as he preferred, Count Hershel Layton or just Count Layton in a tip of the hat to Count Dracula) sat on the hard wooden chair, drumming his fingers against his knee.

He looked up as the doorbell rang. "Ah," he murmured to his servant Joseph. "They have arrived. Tell Marie to let them in."

"Of course," Joseph mumbled and ran down the stairs, glancing in slight fascination at the group, but he took them upstairs. Layton smirked, his fangs sliding out instinctively. He beckoned Crow over, and reluctantly the boy walked over.

"I sense you are one of my own?" Layton asked. Crow growled, his fangs coming out. Layton handed Crow a vial full of blood. "Here. Have a drink. You must be starved. Guilt halts your natural instincts, my boy. But have you ever thought that you can kill those of your own kind?"

"No," Crow replied, unscrewing the cap and sipping the blood. It was sweet and delicious.

"The humans kill vampires. I heard from your colleague that they kill only aggressive vampires. But what uses to the dead corpses of vampires have to the humans? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But to us, they can be food. There is no guilt involved; you did not slay the vampires, your friends did. You are just using them for a good cause," Layton explained.

"How are we a good cause?" Crow spat.

"We are better than humans. We are faster, we need only one thing to survive, we are stronger, and we are of course incredibly handsome," Layton smirked. Crow glanced down at himselves. True, his muscles were more developed, and his hair had curled more, but he could hardly call himself more handsome.

Layton shook his head. "Now, now, don't look that way, Clive. Jealousy will get you nowhere."

"Oh, believe me, I'm not jealous," Clive replied. "I think I'm perfectly sexy just the way I am." Layton clapped lightly, chuckling.

"Such vanity. It is a sin, you know," Layton said, cocking his head to the side.

"And? Is there something special about owning one of the seven deadly sins?" Clive asked with a shrug. Layton smirked.

"When will you run out of witty remarks?" Layton laughed.

* * *

Flora Reinhold had been waiting two months for Clive to arrive, and now he was here she was... annoyed. She wanted him to be a vampire, like her. But he wasn't. He was still a human, and he didn't want to change that. He didn't want swiftness, or strength, or a diet of only one food. He wanted to remain a pitiful human.

"Why?" Flora asked. "Why won't you become one of us?"

"I value my humanity," Clive replied. "I'm sorry, Flora, but unless someone Turns me I won't ever willingly give away my humanity."

"How about I Turn you against your will?" Flora asked daringly, her eyes lighting up with a childish glee. As she reached up to bite him, Clive pressed a hand in the center of her chest and shoved her down onto the sofa, trapping her there.

Flora giggled with excitement. Nobody had ever laid a finger on her since she had been Turned but Clive. And she wanted some excitement - it stood above her in human form. Maybe she wouldn't Turn him. Maybe keeping him human would keep him exciting and fun.

Clive removed his hand and stuffed it back into his pocket. "They all told me you'd been waiting for me, 'like the Princess stuck in the castle'!" He shook his head. "Eurgh."

"Oh, I've been waiting a long time," Flora said brightly. "For you."

"For me? I know I'm hot, Flora, but I'm twenty-four and you're sixteen. This is not going to look good on my record," Clive said, folding his arms.

"Do you even have any records?" Flora asked.

"Nah. They went 'poof' when the government collapsed," Clive replied.

"So that means you have no problem now!" Flora grinned, reaching out for Clive's hand.

Clive elegantly stepped backwards to avoid her. "Nope, still not yet."

"You're just a dream crusher, aren't you?" Flora sulked. "I wait for two months, and this is how you repay me. Meanie."

He sighed. "I'm not a meanie. I need some time to... reorientate. New London, new vampires, old friends."

Flora reached up and managed to take Clive's hand, drawing on his palm with her fingertip. She tried to pull him down but Clive was wise and stepped out of the room, closing the door lightly.

* * *

"Clive did not adhere to your request?" Marie asked, shocked.

"Yeah! He didn't even give me a kiss!" Flora huffed. "Can you do something for me?"

"Oh, believe me, I'll make him adhere to everything you say," Marie cackled. "He'll regret ever saying no!"

* * *

Marie was just too late. She had planned to embarrass Clive, and after hearing the sound of the shower in his room had rushed to do so, but she walked in far too late. Clive was standing shirtless outside his on-suite bathroom when Marie walked in and she had to hold back a whistle.

"Marie?"

"Yes?"

"It is normal to knock on someone's door before entering."

* * *

**Oh boy. Lusty vampires, hot Clive and Marie walking in on him. Oh Marie, you so annoying.**

**And evil Layton. Don't forget evil Layton.**


	5. Baisers Sanglants

Marie yawned and sat up. The mattress was strangely soft - she gasped. She wasn't in her bed at all. She was in Clive's.

He stirred and smiled at her, stroking her hand lightly. "Hey," he murmured, lightly kissing Marie. She stared at him and couldn't help smiling back. "How are you this morning, sweetie?"

"Can we pretend this never happened?" Marie asked lightly. "Miss Flora won't be happy."

"We can pretend if you want," Clive replied, sitting up and stretching. Marie bit her lip slightly and leaned her head on Clive's shoulder.

"I like you, Clive, I really do, but Miss Flora will think I have betrayed her," Marie whispered.

"Huh. Well, she'll never know unless she comes barging in too," Clive said, slipping out of bed and getting dressed. Marie quickly followed suit.

Clive peered out his room door into the corridor and shoved Marie out. "Coast's clear," he said, shutting the door. "You go the other way, if you're that paranoid about Flora." Marie took a fleeting glance at Clive, then rushed off.

* * *

Breakfast was served in a huge dining hall with four long tables. Crow sat next to Luke and opposite Arianna. Crow's plate wasn't covered with toast, eggs and bacon. He didn't even have a plate. All he had was a glass full of blood. All the other vampires had exactly the same. Crow felt like he was sitting at the wrong table; all the other vampires sat around one table.

"What do you think about London?" Arianna asked, elegantly eating her food.

"I'm more interested in what happened to the Professor," Luke replied, taking a glance over at his mentor, who was wearing his fangs with pride.

"Yeah. He's gone a bit... weird," Crow murmured, taking a sip of the blood. It was delicious, better than any human meal. But he missed the taste of normal food.

"He's gone insane is more like that," Luke growled. "And Flora is acting just really weird, too."

"Amen to that," Clive said, leaning over and grabbing the salt shaker.

"Anyway, I think we should go outside today," Arianna said. "We could use some air. And does anyone know where Emmy went?"

"I think she went out vampire hunting," Crow murmured. "I definitely remember Layton mentioning it with anger in his voice."

* * *

London still looked somewhat like London, except it was in ruins. Clive, Luke, Arianna, Wren and Badger stood outside the mansion. Badger was looking around in a kind of shocked awe.

"Uh... I'll go and do some recon," he said and kicked off, disappearing into the distance.

"Well, I guess that leaves just the four of us," Wren said. Clive led the party through the streets, each of them shooting vampires or vampire hands that reached out to snatch them.

Most of the buildings, if not all, were abandoned or just wrecks, a shadow of what they once were. A cold air was blowing through the city.

After two chilling hours of walking, they sat down on a bench dedicated to someone whose name was blotted out by the years. "This is horrible," Arianna whispered.

"Do we even know how to get back home?" Luke asked. They all stared at him. "Uh oh..."

"NEVER FEAR!" a voice yelled. "DON PAOLO IS HERE!" All four of them sat, their faces blank.

"That," Clive said, "was lame."

"What a shame, I've been working on it all day, y'know," Don Paolo said, emerging from the shadows. "I've been waiting two damn months for someone to show up, and it's you kids." He sighed. "What a fantastic rescue."

"Are you a vampire too?" Luke asked slowly. Don Paolo bared his fangs.

"What else would I be living out here?" he asked. "Kid's got fangs, too." He tapped Crow on the head with a forefinger. "Layton's got fangs. Seen him yet?"

"Yeah, we saw him," Wren said. "Is it just me or are all of you vamps really weird?" Don Paolo shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know if I'm weird or not?" he asked. "Brats. What kind of heroes are you?" Clive pulled out his gun.

"We're the kind that kill vampires."

* * *

"Crow! Crow! What are you doing? Crow!"

The room was barricaded, furniture shoved up against the door and keeping Arianna out. Crow could not help himself any more. He was going through blood like water, addicted to it like one would be addicted to a drug. Arianna screamed and pounded on the door, shouting and yelling and screaming.

"Calm down," Layton said, walking up to Arianna and laying a hand on her shoulder. "It's completely natural."

"I don't care!" Arianna shrieked, grabbing the door knob and trying to get in. "CROW!" Layton sighed and walked off, spending a few seconds watching Arianna helplessly.

Eventually, Arianna managed to shove a sofa aside and get into the room, tears streaming down her face.

Her first kiss was a bloody one.

* * *

**Short chapter, but oh the _drama. _Hopefully there won't be any more sneaky Clive/Marie (cause Marie is scared of Flora getting angry), but you can't trust me :P **

**Anyway. Bye. **


	6. L'humanité a Perdu

"I thought I told you to leave."

"I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't want to leave you."

"Heh. Sorry, but I can't come with you."

"Please. I can Turn you and we can go together."

"You know I want to stay human. I'm sorry, Marie, okay? I value my humanity."

Clive opened his arms and let Marie sink into them. He stroked her frazzled hair, pulling out the tugs and untying the knots.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Marie."

"It's not your fault."

"But it's my pride that won't take me with you."

"Can a man be blamed for his pride?"

Clive chuckled. "I suppose not." His face fell as he looked over the hills. "Marie. I hope I'll see you again one day."

"I hope I'll see you too," Marie whispered and hugged him again.

And while he was distracted, she bit him.

* * *

"So the werewolf is gone?" Layton asked, drumming the hard oak surface of the table.

"Yeah," Clive replied, looking down at his feet. He exhaled deeply. "Professor, I don't think this was the right thing to do, even if she was a werewolf."

"I know what it feels like to lose a loved one, Clive, and I know it hurts," Layton said, surprisingly softly. "But you'll get over it."

"I hope so, because all we had was a one night stand," Clive said, shrugging his jacket off and turning. With a hiss, Layton pounced at him. Clive whirled round and slammed a punch into Layton's face. The vampire staggered back and launched himself again. Clive had been forced to leave his guns behind.

Layton's fangs shot out and Clive slammed his elbow into Layton's stomach. The elder staggered backwards while Clive rammed his knee into Layton's crotch. The vampire doubled over in pain and Clive knocked him to the ground, pressing a foot against Layton's chest, gasping.

"What the Hell was that for?" Clive asked with a glare. "Did I do somethig overly dramatic? Huh?"

"You're Bitten," Layton growled. "She bit you. You're becoming a lycanthrope. You'll have to go, too. She was pretty determined to keep you."

"What?" Clive gasped. "She... she bit me? She took my humanity?"

"Yes. We can keep you until the first time you succumb to the full moon, and then we'll have to let you go," Layton explained. "Now get out of my sight. Stay away from all the vampires. Crow and Flora are the only two who you can safely be around."

Clive kicked Layton and stormed off, fuming all the way into his room.

* * *

Clive gasped, staring at the fur sprouting on his arms. The full moon spilled through the window, and he was slowly succumbing to his newfound lycanthropy. Crow was sitting next to him, watching curiously as Clive underwent his ugly transformation til a wolf was standing in his place.

Clive bounded out of the room and leaped out of the window, leaving nothing behind but a hair. Flora burst in, staring at the shattered window.

"Where is he?" Flora screeched. "Where's Clive?"

"Sprinting through the darkness on four paws, bringing demise to any vampires he meets and searching for a pack to join up with," Crow said, almost poetically. "He's gone now, Flora. He can't come back. If he does, your father will kill him."

"Why can't he come back?" Flora whimpered. "Why does the Professor have to kill him?"

"Because vampires and werewolves are enemies, aren't they?" Crow asked softly. "If you're really desperate, we can get all our friends together and hunt for him. The werewolves live in the hills to the far north, apparently. Or so say the other vampires."

"Very well then," Flora said bravely, holding her head high. "Tomorrow morning at four thirty. Be at the gates."

* * *

True to his word, Crow found himself standing in the mansion's gardens in front of the gates at half four in the morning, accompanied by Flora, Luke, Emmy, Badger, Arianna, Wren and Socket. Crow had been forced to leave his other Black Ravens behind so the party wouldn't be too big and suspicious.

It took about three hours to trek to the first edges of lycanthrope territory, a bunch of bashed-up tents covered in mud. A wolf was curled up in front of a fire in the seeming centre of the camp. As the wolf heard their approach, it scrambled to its feet and morphed into its human form - a black girl with long brown curls and an athletic figure. She also happened to be naked. All the men in the party spluttered.

The girl folded her arms over her breasts and crossed one leg over the other. "Nothing to see here," she snapped. "Move along already, _vampires_."

"Well, I'm sorry, _werewolf_, but I'm looking for a friend of mine who came running with the full moon last night," Flora snapped back with an equally steel voice. "And you're not going to stop me from finding him."

"Hmph. I know who you're talking about, and if you're desperate, I'll take you to him," the girl said, to a series of nods. "I'm Jupiter. Now that you know my name, keep your eyes off." She edged into a tent and emerged wearing a black T-shirt and faded jeans, but nothing on her feet. "Let's go."

She led them through the werewolf camp, inhabited by wolves and people with bare feet. They arrived fifteen minutes later in a small tent where a wolf was lying on its side, completely unconscious. A girl with blonde hair was crouching over the wolf, speaking to it softly and injecting it with all kinds of strange things.

"Sara, these are his friends," Jupiter said. Sara looked up and gave them a warm smile.

"Hello. I'm Sara. I'm taking care of your friend," she explained. "See, every werewolf after their first Moon Run, which is running around as a wolf from the influence of the full moon, is in a fragile state. They are still trying to cope with the morph from human to animal. So they are weak. By the time their second Moon Run comes around, they can run around safely without worrying about fragility. That's how long it takes."

"But what do we do after he's recovered?" Badger asked. "We can't go back to the mansion, they'll kick us out."

"I'll talk to the pack leader about this," Jupiter said. "He'll know what to do."

"Right," Crow said. "Can we come with you?"

"God no! Or, well, not all of you," she amended. She pointed at Arianna, Crow and Flora. "You three can come."

So they trekked through the wolf camp for ten minutes until they came to the fanciest tent of them all. It was grey with streaks of white, and it was tall and thin. Two men with spears stood outside and instantly let Jupiter and her companions in.

All three of the visitors gasped.

Sitting at the desk was none other than Jean Descole.

* * *

**I had a horrible time with this chapter. I ended up writing some of it online, and I had to hibernate my computer overnight. So I continued writing this morning, yeah? But when I pressed Save, it turns out I'd been logged out! And I couldn't get it back!**

**But rewriting this gave me Descole, so I guess it's okay. And I am definitely copying all of this so I don't lose it again. Take care of yo stories, kids!**


	7. Lù les Cœurs S'opposer

"What the hell are you doing here?" Crow snapped. Jupiter slammed her elbow into his stomach and Crow doubled over in pain.

"If you show no respect, I'll kick you and your goddamned werewolf pup out!" she snapped, punching Crow as if to dissuade him from getting any more stupid ideas. "Idiot."

"You don't have to hurt them," Descole said somewhat impatiently, drumming his fingers on the desk. "So, I understand that most of your travelling companions are no longer human?"

Crow and Flora bared their fangs. Arianna just stood there between the hissing vampires, twiddling her thumbs. Descole nodded. "I see. Crow, Flora, both of you must be feeling quite starved, am I right?" Both of them nodded. Crow licked his lips. "Once we are finished talking, Jupiter, take them to the dungeons and let them feed from the prisoners."

"Anyway," Descole continued. "I hear you are worried about your residency. We can offer you slight residence, provided you are willing to share with the werewolves. But we cannot keep you forever, you understand?" The trio nodded. "Of course. We won't count the amount of time it takes for Clive to recover."

"Thank you," Arianna said calmly, nodding her head. "That is a very good deal. Thank you."

"Of course. Now go. I would spend more time discussing things with you, but I am quite busy," Descole said and sat there silently as the trio left.

* * *

"Maybe we should find Marie?" Crow suggested. "Since she became a werewolf."

"Okay!" Flora said with an innocent smile. She had no idea that Clive had secretly been seeing Marie.

Jupiter glanced after them. She hadn't shown them to the food room and in good reason: why shoud she help vampires?

When the trio (now a quartet, including Marie) returned to Clive and Sara's tent. Badger, Wren, Socket and Emmy had gone off to be housed, but Clive had morphed back into a human and was sitting up, leaning against a chair and drinking water. At Sara's instruction, he held out an arm and got injected.

"Hey," he said to Marie, Crow, Flora and Arianna. "We have another month to wait before I finish fully becoming a wolf. It's a shame I lost my humanity so quickly, huh?"

"I lost it faster," Crow said with a shrug. "You always were the more evasive one."

Just then, Jupiter burst into the room. "I have a message," she panted, "from the pack leader. Clive, do you want to become a mega-powerful creature? If you did, you could take your friends all across the world with no fears for their hunger - or yours."

"Sure, I'm interested," Clive said with a shrug. "What do I have to do?" Jupiter crouched down next to him. Clive's face went pale.

"You can do it whenever you like," Jupiter murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Fine," Clive said, shoving her away somewhat roughly. "Fine."

* * *

Flora blinked several times as she awoke but her vision was still blurry. The warmth beneath her was a comfort... wait, warmth. She blinked several more times and found herself lying on top of someone. She leaned back. Oh joy, she was lying on Clive. He was sleeping, his face sometimes screwing up in pain.

When he cried out, Flora rolled over and woke him up. Clive stared at her for a minute then a devious grin spread across his face. He sprang to his feet, buttoned up his shirt and dashed out. Flora hurried after him, but Clive was moving at breakneck speed. He almost rammed into Jupiter but stopped himself just in time.

"You were right!" Clive yelled. "You were RIGHT!"

"Not me. The leader was right," Jupiter said matter-of-factly. "But now what? Are you going to leave them or...?"

"Yeah," Clive said, glancing around. "I'm going to leave. With Marie. We'll be fine together."

"The nearest lycanthrope camp is just over the hills, and they're very welcoming," Jupiter said with a soft smile. "You should stay there for a while, too."

"I guess I will. Thanks for the heads up, Jupiter. Should I still wait for a month?" he inquired respectfully.

"Yes," Jupiter insisted, prodding him. "But go find Marie already. She's in the southernmost part of our camp."

Clive nodded and as he walked off, Flora raced over and grabbed him. "Who's Marie?" she shrieked. "Is this the same Marie from the mansion? Oh, it is, isn't it?"

"Yes," Clive replied and stood perfectly still as Flora rammed her fists into his chest over and over with her amplified power, but it was all butterfly stings to Clive. Once Flora had finished hitting him she spun round and ran off. Clive felt a flash of guilt and ran off to the southern part of the camp, hoping he could find some refuge in Marie.

* * *

"So... let me get this straight," Luke said slowly. "Clive slept with you last night, and now he's off to see Marie, and thus you are very very angry?"

"Yeah!" Flora huffed. "It's not FAIR!"

"Am I supposed to do something?" Luke asked, bewildered despite himself.

"Yes," Flora hissed. "You've got to kill Clive."

"Kill him?" Luke yelled. "No!" Flora reached up on her tiptoes, her fangs scraping across Luke's neck.

"Oh, if you don't," she whispered. "Imagine what I can do to you."

"This vampirism has really changed you, Flora," Luke said, shaking his head. "I'll do it."

* * *

The lycanthropes all stood around Clive and Luke, giving them a wide enough berth for them to fight in comfort.

"Why are you doing this?" Clive hissed. "Luke. This is completely unlike you."

"I have to do this," Luke growled. "For Flora."

And at that moment they sprung towards each other, Clive's claws slashing out while Luke swung his dagger. Clive grabbed Luke's arm and twisted, slamming onto the ground and sitting on top of Luke.

"You don't have to do this," Clive whispered.

"Of course I do," Luke replied, punching Clive in the side. He toppled to the side and rolled, leaping to his feet as Luke slashed out. Clive ducked and punched Luke with so much force he went flying into the audience. Luke scrambled to his feet and jumped at Clive, but the elder sidestepped elegantly.

"Luke. If you're taking this seriously..."

"I am."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

Clive ran at Luke, his fangs out. Clive grabbed Luke's neck and slammed him into the ground, strangling the younger. Luke clawed at Clive's fingers but got nowhere and quickly slammed his knee into Clive's crotch. The latter went stumbling backwards and Luke leaped up, but Clive was too quick and hooked him across the face. Luke fell to the ground and crumpled.

Clive grabbed Luke's neck and hauled him up into the air, slamming him back down onto the ground. Luke whimpered and Clive grinned sadistically, lifting him back into the air, a blue energy beginning to develop in the air around them. Clive let go of Luke and the latter slowly floated up into the air, staring around him.

"What are you doing?" Luke screeched. "Let me down!"

"Oh, okay," Clive said and slammed his hand down. Luke plummeted and hit the ground with eough force to break the bones in his knees. Luke stared up at Clive as he walked over and wrapped his fingers around Luke's throat, lifting him back into the air. The energy came back and Clive let go, leaving Luke floating in the air.

"Do you want to back down now you've seen a taste of my power?" Clive asked softly, keeping his arms by his side and ignoring the urge to cross them. "Luke. I don't have to kill you."

"I need to do this, for Flora," Luke choked out.

"Do you?" Clive asked, tilting his head to the side. "You need to die for her, do you? She asked you to die?"

"She asked for me to kill you, not the reverse," Luke snapped. Clive smirked and snapped his fingers, prompting a wheel of fire to start spinning around Luke's head.

"Make your decision. I'll kill you now or never," Clive said. "Luke. Speak. And think for yourself, don't let Flora cloud your judgement."

"Alright," Luke said. "Let me down. I surrender."

"Good," Clive said, waving a hand. Luke dropped, the wheel of fire vanishing. "You're sixteen years old, Luke. You can make your own decisions."

Sara ran over to Luke and helped him up, taking him back to the medical tent.

Jean Descole walked over to Clive and stood opposite him. "So you took my offer."

"I'd be a fool not to accept it," Clive replied instantly. "So now what?"

"Now is when the legions of people fall to their knees in respect," Descole said, and they did just that.

* * *

**Longest and probably one of the most action-packed chapters yet. So Clive has new powers, Luke is under threat of being attacked/killed by Flora, not to mention that Clive wants to leave with Marie and nobody else. **

**Well. I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.**


	8. L'extrémité se trouve à Proximité

"You betrayed me," Flora said. "You betrayed me, Luke."

"Why don't you go and kill Clive yourself?" Luke demanded. "I've tried and I've failed, now you go and do it yourself."

"Fine!" Flora snapped, hoisting up her skirts and marching out. She found Clive in less than five minutes. "YOU!" she declared, jabbing a finger at him. "I CHALLENGE YOU!"

"You go prepare it," Clive said, waving a hand. "I need to go and talk to Marie."

Flora snarled. "Bastard."

Clive shrugged and patted her on the shoulder before walking away. "It all comes in my stride."

"!"

* * *

"What the hell is that noise?" Clive whined, covering his ears with a pillow. "I'm going to go deaf in a minute."

"Sounds like a vampire," Jupiter said, climbing to her feet. "Let me go see."

She peered out of the tent. Flora was running around screaming like a madman, brandishing something white in her hand. Jupiter kicked Flora in the stomach, sending the girl sprawling and plucked the pregnancy test from Flora's hand.

"Oh," Jupiter said. "Ohhhh." She looked over at Flora and both of them screamed in perfect unison.

"SHUT UP!" Wren yelled as she walked by, fingers in her ears. "I'M TRYING TO HAVE A NICE, RELAXING WALK!"

The screaming continued for five minutes until practically all the camp were standing around Flora and Jupiter. They stopped screaming when Descole stormed out.

"What is this madness?" he bellowed. "Jupiter. Explain!"

She handed him the pregnancy test. Descole snapped it in half without a second thought. "So the girl's pregnant," he said. "So what?"

"She's pregnant with a lycanthrope," Jupiter explained quickly.

"So she gives birth to another Clive," Descole deduced. "And? Is that really something to scream about? If you don't want the baby, kill it after it's born. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Clive smirked and disappeared into the crowd. Luke grabbed his sleeve and hauled him back. "What the hell is this about?" Luke hissed.

"Oh, I planned this very well, Triton," Clive said with pure malice. "Look at you. So clueless. When Flora gives birth to that hellchild, both of them die." Luke punched Clive in the face and made for a kick but Jupiter hauled him off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jupiter snapped. "You won't lay a hand on him!"

"I'm going early, Jupiter," Clive said. "It's a shame I'll miss the death of Flora, hmm?"

Luke rammed backwards into Jupiter with enough force to dislodge her and he ran at Clive. The last thing the elder saw was the knife that had just been impaled through his chest.

"Luke..." He closed his eyes as the world went fuzzy. "Luke... Always r-remember... me... like I... used to be..."

And then he died.

* * *

**So short.**

**So, so short. **

**But I need to get to the end.**


	9. Á Nouveau Seul

"Your daughter has passed on, sir."

Count Layton sunk to his knees. Never before had he felt so alone, even though most of the people who had abandoned him came stalking back.

"S-sir?"

"Leave me alone, Sven." The servant nodded and rushed out of the room, bumping right into Crow.

"Watch it, Sven," Crow hissed. "Just... watch it." He wrapped an arm around Arianna and continued down the hall. Sven stood proudly outside Layton's office, slightly surprised as a female lycanthrope walked over to him.

"Professor Layton is behind these doors, yeah?" she asked.

"Now listen to me, he does not want visitors," Sven interrupted but the lycanthrope grabbed him and bit him. Sven stared at her. "What...?"

"You listen to me now," the lycanthrope said calmly, placing a hand on Sven's shoulder and pulling him into Layton's room.

Layton was sitting back on his chair, looking uncomfortable. "Starlight."

"You know what I'm here for, Hershel."

"And you can have it."

"Huh?"

"I said you can have it."

"Hershel, you know what this means..."

"I do."

Starlight walked up to him and drew her sword. "You don't want this, Hershel."

"Just get on with it, Starlight." She nodded, bit her lip and elegantly chopped off Layton's head. Sven threw up on the spot. Starlight smirked and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Relax," she murmured. "Let's go." Sven retched again and felt limp as Starlight lifted him into her arms. "Come on."

She smiled and took Sven into the bathroom, slipping out as he retched again.

Starlight wandered out of the mansion and into the graveyard, glancing at the freshly made grave dug for Flora. She would have to dig another one for Layton. As she approached the grave of her boyfriend, she saw someone walking in the graveyard out of the corner of her eye.

She spun round, but there was nobody there. Starlight pulled her jacket closer around herself and returned to the grave of her boyfriend, when she saw it again out of the corner of her eye. Except it went up. Starlight snapped her head upright and gasped.

Clive Dove was standing on top of the mansion, watching her. The minute Starlight blinked, he was gone.

And she was alone again.

* * *

**OC CAMEOOOOOOO!**

**Anyway, it is now the end because I can't be bothered writing more.**


End file.
